


Learning To Fly

by lovesrainscent



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrainscent/pseuds/lovesrainscent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tongue tied and twisted, young Yoruichi's just an earth-bound misfit. She's having trouble mastering a technique she really should have learned by now. Gentle Unohana suggests a new teacher and one thing leads to another. After all, before she became the goddess of flash step we know today, someone had to teach her the basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fic in the Bleach fandom(please be gentle). If some of you all recognize the plot line it’s because I originally did something similar in the Naruto-verse but was never very satisfied with it. So I took it down, reworked it and realized that IMHO this story fits Yoruichi and Kisuke much better. Please let me know what you think (in other words leave a review please.) The title is from the Pink Floyd song of the same name. The song is pure sexy. As is Urahara.

**Title: Learning To Fly**

 **Author: Lovesrainscent**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach and I do not make any money from these writings.

 **Pairing: Young Yoruichi and Kisuke**

 **Summary:** Tongue tied and twisted, young Yoruichi's just an earth-bound misfit. She's having trouble mastering a technique she really should have learned by now. Gentle Unohana suggests a new teacher and one thing leads to another. After all, before she became the goddess of flash we know today, someone had to teach her the basics.

 

 **Learning To Fly**

"Never?" Retsu Unohana placed her elbows on her desk, her smile gentle and her fingers laced together chin resting on her hands as she studied the young girl in front of her.

"Uh, no, close but, er....never," Yoruichi blushed, casting the gaze of her golden eyes to the ground. "Close enough was always good enough so there was never actually any need to and I guess I just...never got around to it." Yoruichi shrugged.

"Well, I'm just surprised, that's all. How old are you now, Yoruichi?" the older woman asked quizzically.

"S-seventeen," Yoruichi groaned, mortified.

"Seventeen! And still..."

Yoruichi's blush deepened. The captain cast a sidelong glance at her assistant,

Isane. The younger woman was watching Yoruichi with an expression that was somewhat sympathetic but yet she was also guiltily enjoying the Shihoin heiress’s predicament.

"Hey, don't look at me," Isane laughed. "I was fourteen. Never had a problem since then." She held up her hands in a gesture of playful dismissiveness hoping to at least bring a smile to the girl’s face.

"Oh, Yoruichi, don't make such a big deal out of it! Although I must say, I'm surprised Shunsui didn't take care of this. He must be slipping if he let you get past him without resolving that. After all, aren’t you one of his favorites?” Unohana patted her hand.

The young girl’s cheeks flushed even more than Unohana would have thought possible. Idly she wondered if the teen might actually have a crush on Captain Kyoraku.

“I could ask Jushiro…,”

“No, please, don’t ask Captain Ukitake…” the dusky Shihoin princess squeaked, pinking further still up her cheeks.

Just then, the aforementioned Jushiro Ukitake walked past the medical captain’s front door, a young charge in tow.

“Ah, Jushiro, a moment please,” Retsu’s dulcet voice caught her lover’s attention and he paused on his way to the infirmary. He stood in the doorway along with a slightly wounded Kisuke Urahara who was gingerly holding an injured right wrist with his left hand.

“Yes, Retsu-chan?” he answered her. “I was just taking this young man to the clinic to have a training injury tended to.”

Yoruichi’s eyes were wide as saucer’s and she was silently pleading ‘nooooooo’ to Captain Unohana. Taking pity on the girl and her silly little crushes that she apparently had on both the handsome captains she decided not to embarrass Yoruichi further. She paused a moment to consider the young man standing beside Jushiro.

Kisuke Urahara! He would be perfect for this. She’d heard he already rivaled Shunsui and Jushiro in these techniques. As a matter of fact, what was wrong with the witless little darling in front of her that she hadn’t bothered to work this out with her own best friend? Didn’t they train together already? This should be a logical extension of their current regimen.

She studied the two teens in front of her. Well, it should be a logical extension of training … if hormones didn’t get in the way.

“Yoruichi came to see me about a … training issue today. However, I believe young Urahara there with you is better able to address her problem.” The corners of her lips twitched up in the faintest of smiles to see how the gawky blonde boy straightened when she mentioned his name.

The look of total adoration he shot toward Yoruichi did not escape the Medical Corps captain’s attention. Nor did the positively feverish blush which now consumed Yoruichi herself as well as her complete inability to meet her friend’s gaze. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad thing if those hormones got in the way after all. Those two looked cute together.

Unohana gently cleared her throat. “Isane, why don’t you take both Kisuke and Yoruichi with you to the clinic. You can bandage his wrist and explain Yoruichi’s problem to him. Jushiro, stay a moment, please.”

“Hai, taicho,” Isane saluted her captain and shepherded her two charges down the hall.

“What was that all about?” Jushiro asked as he crossed the room to embrace his lover who was rising from her desk to greet him. “I heard my name mentioned. Did you think she needed my assistance? I’m free this afternoon…”

Retsu Unohana laughed gently as he folded her in his arms. “Shunpo. Our beloved Shihoin princess is not capable of properly executing shunpo. “ she murmured against his chest.

Jushiro pulled back to look at her in astonishment. “Impossible! I’ve seen her in practice. She’s so fast…”

“Pure… raw… speed. It looks like shunpo but it isn’t – the discrepancy showed up in her latest physical exam. She cannot execute the Advanced steps, ” the brunette beauty assured him. She looked up into his eyes, her own dark and twinkling with mirth. “It seems…young Lady Shihoin has been… faking it.”

He smiled himself and tsk-tsked softly as he cinched his arms about her slender waist and leaned down to kiss her. “You women are so disingenuous, always…”

“Oh, no, my dear, I can assure you I never fake anything,” she teased. “And let me correct your other assertion, that you are free this afternoon. May I point out to you that my calendar is clear of appointments and I have managed to get rid of my assistant? Which means that you most definitely will be occupied.”

As her hands ever gentle but at the same time firm and insistent pulled him toward her he murmured against her hair, “I love you.”

Meanwhile, in the clinic Isane was explaining to Kisuke the nature of Yoruchi’s problem much to the young woman’s consternation.

"So, you see, Kisuke, Yoruichi seems to be somewhat at a plateau with regard to her speed. Captain Unohana thinks you could help her improve in that area."

Kisuke looked in amazement at his friend. "Yoruichi? Why didn’t you tell me? I'll be glad to help. You know that.”

Yoruichi looked away. She truly had no answer to her friend’s question. It was difficult to explain to him how ashamed she was about this. Working with Kisuke made it both worse and better. Better because at least she wouldn’t have to admit to the captains how badly off she was with proper shunpo. And worse because…this was Kisuke. She would feel like a failure in front of others, true, but she would feel like she had been … lying to her friend.

"Right, well, okay, then, Yoruichi, where would you like to practice?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me,” she answered half-heartedly.

Trying to muster a faint smile back at her, Kisuke said with an equal lack of enthusiasm, "Okay, then come with me. We'll go to someplace other than our regular training grounds."

Taking her hand and tugging her listlessly along behind him, he led them out the door.

After following his path for some time Yoruichi looked around at the place where they had stopped. They were on a sandy bank of a rocky stream, the bubbling sound of the water splashing over the stones was cool and refreshing. The bank was fairly wide but there was a steep slope on either side of the water. Trees lined the tops of the banks high above them. A little upstream from where they were standing there was a bend in the course of the creek as it meandered around a series of large boulders down at the water level.

"Why here?" she asked.

He tried once again in vain to get her to smile. “Because when I was practicing shunpo myself, I found that a change in elevation was the best motivator.”

She rolled her eyes. “So in other words, you just practiced until you didn’t land on your ass in the water?”

“Exactly!” he answered his eyes twinkling.

“Terrific,” she sighed half-heartedly.

“Show me what you’re doing. Go to the bank up there.” He pointed at the high cliff on the opposite side of the stream.

"Uh, um, okay, here goes," she stammered as she made a motion and promptly waved at him from the point he’d just indicated.

“Fast!” he nodded in acknowledgement. “Now come back here.”

In the blink of an eye she had rejoined him on the bank below. Kisuke looked at her puzzled then looked down at her feet.

“Why are your feet wet?” he asked.

Yoruichi blushed furiously and didn’t answer.

“You mean…you just ran there?” Kisuke asked, utter disbelief in his expression.

The plum-haired beauty just bit her bottom lip and nodded. Kisuke stared at her.

“Yoruichi…Yoruichi…,” he stammered, “That’s incredible…that’s amazing speed. But…”

“But it’s not shunpo,” she whispered finishing his sentence for him.

“No. It’s not,” he acknowledged softly seeing the hurt in his best friend’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? I never noticed before at our regular training area, you were always so fast I just…I just thought…Why didn’t you tell me Yoruichi?”

“I…I didn’t want you to be ashamed of me Kisuke.”

Kisuke sighed. Yoruichi looked as hurt as he felt right now. How could she think that? How could she not know that he would do anything, everything in his power to help her? She looked so … vulnerable at the moment. Part of him was angry with her and part of him just wanted to reach out and hug her.

Sighing again he tried to focus his thoughts on the training he’d been asked to do.

“Okay then. Your speed is impressive. But we agree it’s not shunpo. In order to perform shunpo you’re going to have to collect reishi and focus it beneath your feet and opposite the direction you wish to travel. Try again, to the top but push yourself with reishi only.”

Yoruichi scrunched up her brow in concentration and tried to collect and focus the reishi. She took one step up… into the air …forward and…landed flat on her ass at Kisuke’s feet.

“Interesting,” he mused as Yoruichi stood up and dusted off her pert round bottom. “Try again.”

Once more Yoruichi concentrated, stepped and fell.

Kisuke stood with his shaggy chin in his hand wondering how best to proceed. He’d never actually taught someone before. He and Yoruichi and Tessai trained together but they were just refining skills they already knew. The problem here was that Yoruichi quite frankly sucked – there was nothing there to refine.

Well, perhaps taking off against gravity was too difficult, perhaps they should try merely avoiding its effects. "Come with me," he said pointing up to one of the largest boulders. “Race you to the top.”

In an instant they were both up there, Yoruchi grinning back at him at last. “See,” she said, “it’s a tie.”

“Yes, but my feet aren’t wet,” Kisuke pointed out.

Yoruichi pouted slightly but at least she didn’t return to her complete sulk. Kisuke found the pout…interesting.

"Now, try to get back down to the bank using reishi not…running."

"Okay..." she concentrated and stepped off but what she executed was an ungainly cross between shunpo and simply jumping down to the spot he'd indicated.

Kisuke's brow was furrowed, trying to analyze what he'd just seen. “Not…quite,” he said.

Yoruichi stood up, brushing off her backside and looking at his worried face. She mumbled gloomily, "That bad, huh?"

"What? Oh, no, I was just thinking, that's all." Kisuke was stumped. He'd never really had a student before. He knew WHAT she needed to do as the end result but didn't really know how to convey that to her in a way that she could learn best from it. Kisuke didn't consider himself much of a teacher, had never really appreciated how hard of a task that was. He tried to think of all the tricks his old instructors had used when teaching them.

He stood studying her with his chin in one hand. Yoruichi noted how his fingers stroked along his chin as he was thinking. His deep dark eyes seemed warm and inviting, not at all disappointed. There was no hint of disgust with her performance in his eyes that she was feeling toward herself right now.

"Climb back up here and let me watch you do that again," he called down to her.

Yoruichi did as she was instructed, landing on her ass in the sand one more time.

"Okay, I think I see something. One more time." He leaned over and held out a hand, helping her ascend once again as she crested the top. "You're collecting and focusing reishi, but you're relying on your legs to get you there. I saw you step off that time and you took the second step way too soon. Keep your feet still as long as you can between steps, let your reishi take you there."

Yoruichi nodded, took a deep breath and tried, carefully...collect...focus...lean forward and… fall face forward toward the stream - only Kisuke's arm grabbing her kept her from falling face first into the stream.

She cringed, expecting him to just give up but he just smiled at her and said, "Well, it's not enough to collect the reishi, you've got to trust your own reishi to get you there."

After several more abortive attempts, Kisuke paused to re-evaluate his teaching method. Yoruichi was clearly getting frustrated and they weren't making much progress. Her chest was heaving with exasperation at herself. Even though he found the motion…mesmerizing…that wasn’t helping to get the job done.

"Yoruichi, do you know what this even feels like?" he suddenly asked her.

The golden-eyed young woman stopped and thought about it. In all actuality, she did not have any idea how this was supposed to "feel" and she told him so.

Kisuke nodded, "I thought so. Come here, let's try something different."

She stood in front of him on top of the rock outcrop and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her body close to his. "Okay, I'll take us both down there using shunpo, okay? You don't have to do anything. You're just along for the ride."

She started to nod and felt the electricity as he collected the reishi around them and ....

They were down at the spot on the bank she'd been aiming for all afternoon.

Gleefully she clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "How'd you DO that?"

Kisuke just chuckled, "Well, you know Yoruichi, that's kind of the point of this whole exercise today. Come on, I'll take you back up top." Then wrapping his arms warm about her waist again he focused the reishi and they were instantly back on top of the outcrop.  
Yoruichi was breathless but this time with exhilaration.

"Okay, got it? Other than the first step, I didn’t move at all. My body didn’t move, my legs didn’t move, I didn’t even take a second step. I covered the entire distance in the initial step-off only. No extra movements, only reishi took me there. Use the reishi. Trust it."

Biting her bottom lip, determined, Yoruichi jerked her chin up and down and tried again. This time she actually did manage to cover the distance down from the top to the shore but she was two inches above the ground and once again hit the sand on her backside.

"Arrrrgggghhh," she exclaimed, punching at the sand with one fist. "I'll never get this."

Kisuke was by her side now, helping her up. "Honestly, Yoruichi, you did it. You really did it. You just need to practice on your balance inbound." He was holding her by one elbow with his other arm around her waist. He pulled her near him again, this time face to face and he took the two of them back up to the boulder with shunpo. When they landed, he held her for just an instant longer than was necessary, noting how nice and warm she felt in his arms. Get a grip, Kisuke, he thought to himself.

Yoruichi was panting now, having both worked up a sweat from the earlier inefficient exertions plus in sheer frustration. "Will you...will you come with me again?" she asked.

"Yes, let's try again. I can't see you when you move so fast. Let's go together again but this time you take me and I'll try and feel what you're doing wrong. Remember, you're in charge this time. You've got to take us both."

Standing behind her once more, he circled his arms around her as she concentrated and he felt her whole body go absolutely rigid an instant before they left. He was still thinking about her balance so that he lost his own when they landed two inches above the ground. He'd been planning on catching them both in case this should happen but instead they both fell to the ground in a tangled heap, Kisuke uncomfortably aware of Yoruichi's soft body pleasantly warm beneath his.

Hastily he stood up. "You're too tense," he said offering her his hand. "You've got to be relaxed when you transition from shunpo to regular speed or you'll lose your balance just like that."

Standing, facing him, Yoruichi waited until he carried them both back up top to try again. As he turned her facing outward from him and pulled her back to his body one more time, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Relax, you're too stiff." Even as he said it, Kisuke really wished he'd chosen a different word.

She tried, she really did. It was easier now to transport both of them to the bank, but once there, she flubbed the landing yet again and they tumbled to the ground, Kisuke atop her back. Tears of frustration in her eyes she twisted beneath him until they were lying face to face before he could stand. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely beneath him. "I'm sorry, I just can't..."

"Shhh, Yoruichi, you're fine. Look how much you've done already, you just need to...relax." He stroked one hand through her hair, his other hand skimmed down her bare arm and back up again. "Come on, that's the girl, up you go, let's try again." He stood, taking her hand one more time and helping her up. This time when she faced him for the return trip, she draped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head against his chest. Kisuke pulled her a little more close than was technically necessary and when they reappeared at the top, they clung to each other a moment before Yoruichi sighed and released him, turning to look back down at the cursed stream bank.

This time he didn't have his hands around her waist, but at her hips, pulling her to him as she faced outward, pushing her own hips back against his, sensing his own growing tension now, too. And this time when she transferred them to the bottom, both she and Kisuke were too tight when they hit the ground and once again he fell atop her. She could feel his erection, pressing into her back side, feel the stiffness in his own legs as they stretched out over the length of hers. He trailed one of his hands down her body, over the swell of her hip then back up to the waist of her uniform, faltering as he felt the warm bare skin of her back beneath his palm.

"Let's...let's try again," he said, standing as she rose with him. She just nodded, too hoarse to speak herself, feeling a knot in her throat that prevented actual words. His arms around her waist, hands on her butt, she pulled herself firmly against him, sliding her body along his, standing on tip toe to drag her belly along his erection as she circled her hands behind his neck and this time he took them back up. "Again," was all he mumbled directing her to take them both back down.

As she collected the reishi she stiffened, thrusting her body against his as he pulled her hips hard against him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. They left for their intended destination of the creek bank.

With a mutual groan they collapsed to the ground in the sand, Yoruichi flat on her back, Kisuke stretched out above her. This time neither one of them having lost their balance but both right where they intended to be. Kisuke's face was still in the crook of her neck, his light little beard scratchy at the tender skin there, his words hot against her, "Yoruichi, Yoruichi, I ...I don't think I can keep teaching you this..."

She wriggled under him, shifting so that instead of simply lying atop her, he was between her thighs, that deliciously, marvelously stiff part of his anatomy hot against her. Both hands gripped his head, fingers threading up through soft blonde hair, turning his face to hers, their lips pressed together. She opened her lips below his and he plundered her mouth with his tongue, tracing, exploring. Propped up on his forearms, he tangled his fingers in handfuls of plum-colored silk hair, pulling her head back, trailing kisses down the dusky column of her throat.

Breathless, Yoruichi moaned, "T-t-teach me something else, then, Kisuke."

He stopped kissing her and raising his face he looked down into her golden eyes, hazy with desire. "Yoruichi?"

She blushed and looked away. "I-I-I know, it's embarrassing but I-I don't know... I haven't..." She was breathing heavily beneath him, savoring the movement of his body above hers, the pressure of his weight on her.

"Yoruichi," he whispered, sitting up, pulling her with him, claiming her mouth with his own again as he kissed her hungrily, greedily. He finally paused and whispered back, “It’s not embarrass…I mean… I haven’t either…and we could learn…together.”

She drew back and held his face between her hands. The Shihoin maiden was almost unable to meet his gaze, she could feel the tension like electricity between them. “I can’t imagine…that is…I don’t want to learn… with anybody but you, Kisuke.”

"Yoruichi," he was pulling her to her feet, arms around her, grasping her butt, holding her hot against him, "We should go someplace else," and with that he flash stepped them back to his rooms.

He covered the distance from the stream to his room in a mere six steps? Seven steps? Yoruichi wondered to herself losing track. Her heart was beating a staccato rhythm in her chest from the sheer joy of it all, the speed, the power of the reishi, Urahara’s strong arms tight around her, the intensity of the desire they both felt at the moment.

Her own arms around him, stretching herself out against him, she wanted his entire body pressed against hers now as it had been that last time on the ground. Eager hands skimmed to the sash of his shinagami uniform tugging at it, feeling it slacken and slip to the floor. Kisuke shrugged out of it circling his hands up behind her, undoing the fastenings of her backless uniform at her neck and then made short work of her own shinigami clothes as well.

Their embrace was better yet this time, skin to skin. She traced her hands over his shoulders, his biceps, meeting in the middle of his chest, then skimming back over his chest. He pulled her close, even better, breasts pressed flat against him, heat from his chest on hers, on her tits.

Hands at her hips, Kisuke steered her back until she felt the bed brush against the back of her legs. She sank down gracefully onto it and Kisuke followed one knee between her legs, the other just outside. "Yoruichi, are you sure about this?" he asked. She just nodded.

He cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her softly, nuzzling down her throat and neck to the sensitive skin there, making her arch her head to one side. The motion caused her to lift her shoulder slightly and he covered her breast on that side with his hand. Yoruichi moaned and licked her lips as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She could feel the heat and the ache building between her legs and she wanted to know more.

"Kisuke..."

"Easy," he grinned up nervously at her. "Just relax, remember."

“I think…you’re as tense as I am,” she whispered back

“Of course, I am, you’re gorgeous. You’re a goddess…”

She tried to relax, she honestly did but when he released her nipple and covered it with his mouth, tongue flicking playful, she gasped the sensation was so intense. As he nipped and tugged at her nipple she squirmed beneath him and mewled with pleasure.

“See?” He chuckled, his breath hot against her chest, “You are more nervous than me.”

He tugged on the opposite nipple with his fingers now while continuing to play with the first one with his tongue. Yoruichi held his shoulders while enjoying the attention he was lavishing on her breasts.

Releasing the one nipple from his mouth he kissed gently down her stomach, eventually letting go of the other hardened nub and skimming both his hands down her sides until they rested on the waistband of her panties. Running his fingers beneath the elastic he pulled gently down but then paused as he felt her tense again. He kissed further down her body, kissing her sex through the fabric as he gently tugged the garment off her body. She raised her hips slightly to help him remove them, pushing herself against his chin.

He sat back, pulling them all the way off her legs, admiring her naked body before him. "Gods, you are so beautiful," he whispered. And she was, heavily lidded eyes looking up at him, long dark limbs and slim waist with a full swell to her hips, dark plum thatch between her legs, with the darker pink of her sex glistening in her curls.

Kisuke placed a hand on the inside of one thigh, easing them apart. Nervous, Yoruichi tensed up, but he whispered up to her again to just relax. He started kissing her belly, tracing his lips down over one hip bone, then the other. He settled himself between her thighs and began gently kissing first one and then the other. She stiffened again to feel him there at her most intimate parts, trying to close her thighs. She felt his shoulders between her legs, the warmth of him, his muscles and tried to will herself to relax.

But when she felt his tongue probing gently at her entrance she nearly shot off the bed. "Oh Kisuke," she moaned.

Circling his arms beneath and around her thighs, he whispered against her, "Let me." He licked, broad flat strokes with his tongue against her before probing more deeply into her, tasting her.

Awash in the feelings he was eliciting, Yoruichi sank back against the bed and tried to relax as Kisuke and his tongue had their way with her. But when he changed to a more rhythmic motion, no longer just exploring her but fucking her with that tongue of his and then fondling with his fingers until he found her clit, there was no relaxation to be found. Yoruichi felt everything about her coil up and tighten. Her thighs tensed, she gripped the sheets of his bed, fisting them in her hands. She bucked her hips up as he now covered her clit with his mouth, suckling on the little sensitive bundle as she rode out the first orgasm she had that she hadn't given herself, calling out his name.

Sinking back against the bed once again, she pulled weakly at his shoulders wanting to draw him up to her. He rested his body atop hers, the heat and wetness from her sex so near to his throbbing cock driving him crazy.

"God, you're beautiful," he husked in her ear, "You're so beautiful and you're even more beautiful when you come."

Yoruichi grabbed him, turning his face to her and kissed him, tasting her own desire on his lips. "Please, Kisuke, please... I want you inside of me."

"You're sure? We could...I don't …I don’t want to hurt you ...we could do something else."

"No, please, I'll die. If you stop now I'll die."

Kisuke laughed then, rumbling warm and friendly against her, "I don't think you'll die. If people died because they didn't have sex when they wanted it then we’d be extinct because no guy would make it past 15 or 16."

Yoruichi laughed a little at that, relaxing some after hesitating now that he was completely between her legs.

Kisuke shifted, nudging her legs a little farther apart with his own. He leaned forward, covering her mouth and kissing her softly, gently. Yoruichi held his shoulders, eyes closed as she felt him slip against her entrance. He held himself with one hand, sliding the head of his cock against her entrance and then up to her clit and back down again, coating himself with her juices. She sighed and melted against him as he did this again, slicking himself down with her wetness. Raising his hips slightly he pressed forward to her entrance and this time instead of sliding up toward her clit, he let go of himself with his hand and pressed on into her slightly spreading her nether lips with his cock.

Raising his hips once more, he heard her call his name when he slid into her, feeling her thin barrier give way as he sheathed himself in side of her.

Yoruichi gasped at the sudden sensation of being filled by him, her inner walls newly stretched around him. "Kisuke!" she gasped out loud, the brief sharp stab of pain eliciting a couple of tears from her eyes but no more.

Kisuke kissed the two tears away, "I'm so sorry, Yoruichi," he whispered against her. "I didn't want to hurt you." He tried to hold himself still inside of her, giving her time to adjust.

"No, God, you feel great," she cried out, clutching his shoulders, wrapping her long legs around his waist, feeling him slip deeper still inside of her. Kisuke had to struggle not to lose control due to her simply moving beneath him. He pumped slowly in and out of her a few times, but Yoruichi was quickly adjusting, urging him own. He began a more forceful rhythm, stroking deeply into her each time. Her walls were so hot and tight he knew this wouldn’t last long.

But it didn't take him long to hit that sweet spot deep inside of her that triggered her own coiling feelings of tightness again. Each stroke of his now brought her closer to the edge until she was digging her nails into his back calling out his name once again as she came hard and sharp around him. The contractions of her inner muscles were all it took for Kisuke as well. He rasped out her own name as he came, spending himself inside of her.

Exhausted and sweaty, Kisuke rested above her for some few moments before slipping to lie beside her, pulling her against him.

Boneless and content, Yoruichi lay in his arms hearing his heart beat.

He kissed her and softly laughed asking, "Now do you think you can relax and perform shunpo correctly, Yoruichi?

"Yes," she answered sleepily. "Because I trust the reishi and I trust my teacher. But we’ll work on it tomorrow…"

“Yes,” he agreed.

After a few minutes she added, "Kisuke-sensei?"

"Hmmm?" he answered in a sleepy tone himself.

"You're the best teacher I've ever had."

He laughed again and said "And you're the best student I've ever had."

She stretched against him and it was marvelous, wonderful, the best thing either of the two of them had ever felt, to be where they belonged, skin to skin touching all the way down to their toes as they fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
